Shino's a blank puzzle
by asexyaquacorn
Summary: Kiba is desperately trying to piece shino together while shino will have to learn to deal with things he'd rather leave in the past. Kiba and Shino boy love pairing yaoi? Maybe? Not sure yet . My first story and apologizing in advance for my horrible grammar skills. If you read anything that is off whether that be grammer wise or if i mad a mistake in the story please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, because as you can see Sasuke has not yet died a slow and painful death at the hands of Gaara, sigh...**

Anyways, onto the story...

Kiba leaned just a little bit closer to shino.

Shino seemed completely oblivious and continued to focus on watching hinata train

Kiba sighed and went back to his normal position. Kiba had known he was gay since he was thirteen, and fallen in love with shino at fifteen He'd had other relationships but he'd always had this crush on shino. Shino, whom eyes he's never even seen. He'd spend hours just imagining what his eyes looked like, were they dark? Would they betray any emotion on his stoic object on desire? What about his lips? Kiba desperately wanted to see shino smile, just once, no, kiba knew he would never be satisfied with just one. Most importantly kiba would wonder how those lips felt, how they would taste on his.

"Kiba?"

Kiba looked up and notice hinata had finsished her training and was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"kiba are you okay?"

He could see that hinata was starting to become increasingly worried, so he abandoned his thoughts of shino,sigh, and reassured the girl before joining her and shino to a trip to Ichiraku

After there food came kiba kept sneaking glances at shino, loving the way eating would leave his moulth temproarily exposed. he fought back the urge to reach over and kiss those lips.

They'd be going on a mission tommorow, so the conversation mostly featured around supplies and the mission itself. That is until naruto showed his face, kiba personnally did not have a problem with naruto, except that he always leaned a little to close to shino, there were always a few attempts to remove his glasses until shino would get angry and leave. This always upset kiba, seeing shino walk away without a word, body tense. Right now, Naruto was just leaning into shino's face, squiting his eyes, trying to see through. Shino leaned back, rarely uncomfortable he saw shino was starting to lose his calm already.

"Naruto, i'd rather watch someone eat my own foot then stare at your ugly face, so if you would be so kind i am trying to enjoy my dinner".

Naruto was used to shino's insults when he invaded the comfort zone, and luckily he leaned back and ordered his food, apparently too hungry to care much about shino's face. Shino relaxed, and continued to eat, if a little cautiously, prepared for any sneak attack naruto would make. Even among his family shino wore his glasses, unlike the rest of his family who would show thier eyes to those whom they loved most, shino cringed at the nakedness of being without them, they were a safety. Maybe he knew he was hiding, maybe he didn't care, he liked hiding, gives you a better chance for a sneak attack. After all is always better to have a trump card. Well he's worn them all the time since he was seven, and there was that incedent with his cousins.

...Flashback time...

A family get together was rare with the aburume family, and usually only happened once a year for the whole family. He'd usually see an aunt here or grandfather there but get togethers were increasingly difficult to coordinate. He saw his two cousins often, and tried to avoid them just as much. Hotaru was a beautiful child, eight at the time she was fast and fierce, living up to the name giving to her, lightning bug. Her name also could mean firefly, but instead of give light she seemed to steal others while in the room, she was beautiful, she was talented, and she wanted everyone to know it. In her mind she must assert her dominance, and proceeded to do so in every situation. Usually when the parents left the room, she would zero in on shino or one of the other younger cousins. But unfortunately, as explained earlier, family meetings were sparse and usually shino was the youngest one present. Shino did not wear his glasses within the home at the time, and had the same emotional response to a situation as anyone would. When he laughed she would shake her head, if he fell and cried she would remind him how disgusting he was. Eventually she got bored with these tactics and would wait until the parent left them with older cousins (who would soon disregard the younger ones for different activities) and "teach" shino how to be strong. The first time this happened shino had laughed when having fun, a gentle laugh that Hotaru despised, immediately she tugged him into the closet, and locked him in there. He asked if he could come out, when she said no and he asked why she explained,

`` Your weak Shino, an embaressment to our family. You laugh joyously as if you haven`t a care in the world, but you know it isn`t even that. It`s the joy in your eyes which you show so effortlessly, as if you aren`t even trying, even now you are crying in the closet, pathetic, disgusting! As you are you are worthless, i am trying to help you Shino, you must learn, you shall spend the rest of your time in solitude as punishment, i shall be back, if i don`t forget. Don`t cry out, or else the rest of the family will know how weak you are. ``

She always said those last words, Shino would always be silent and pray that she would not forget to come and get him. He must always thank her properly and without emotion for releasing him, or else he must go back in. Sometimes 20 minutes, sometimes an hour or two Eventually Shino learned how to react, and constantly wore his shades as to conceal any weakness which might show through. His cousin had less and less reason to punish him. And was becoming increasingly bored without it. Her older brother Arashi noticed her agitation and and asked what was wrong. This gave Hotaru an idea.

`` Brother``, She said, `` It`s Shino, it seems he thinks he`s better than us, than our family, did you notice he no longer takes off his glasses? He has become so smug since i showed him a few tricks and no longer considers us worthy, he needs to be humbled, any ideas nee-san?

Arashi had never been very goos at controlling his anger, and would do anything for his sweet younger sister. So next time the families he met, he took Shino ouside. Shino was delighted to not have even the possibility of being locked in the closet because Hotaru was inside, still he had become accustomed to his glasses scared now to show any weakness, to be thrown into that confined dark place. Once in the forest Arashi threw and held him to a tree.

``You really like those shades don`t you? When were out here they will be takin off, i want to see every emotion on your face, i want to enjoy your pain, your discomfort. With that he took the glasses off his face, and kneed Shino in the gut,

"Learn your place!" He shouted before leaving shino there.

That was the first time but not the last, he would always remove his glasses, and stare into shino's eyes with each blow, and when that wasn't enough he would remove clothing, sometimes stripping him naked and making shino uncomfortable, he would taunt him with words such as

" Are you blushing? Is the superior Shino embaressed?"

" Your pain and awkwardness and fear, i see them all and enyoy every minute of it"

Shino no longer allowed his parents to see any part of his body usually covered by his jacket because of the injuries and would always have an excuse if it was something he couldn't avoid such as a docter's appointment ( rare in the aburume clan because thier bugs would usually be able to tell when somthing was worng with thier home and usually take appropriate measure to fix it, or alert shino if shino did not already know).

This went on for about two years, at which time his father and aunt stopped talking to eachother. Father had found the bruises on his aunt and figured out it was from his uncle beating her. When she refused to leave him or give up the kids for a safer enviroment she cut all ties with Shino and Shino's parents and no longer allowed the children alone together, Shino never told anyone. He found it too difficult to talk about for the most part. He now felt very uncomfortable exposing parts of himself or his eyes to other people, he felt weak and embaressed and defeated.

-Flashback end-

Kiba was ordering another bowl for himself and akamaru, and hinata was still dazed from the appearence from naruto, while Shino lost in thought only had a quick split second to react to the hand now dangerously close to his face. He quickly took hold of the arm and pinned it to the owner's back. Naruto was held for a moment before Shino let him go, and proceeded to walk home. Kiba quickly finished his bowl and ran after him, asking naruto to escort Hinata home for him. He may not partcularily like naruto's rude violation of shino's space, but he knew it was pretty hard to resist what with Shino being so mysterious.

"calm down, just calm down!" Shino was mentally reminding himself. He knew he was shaking a bit,remembering hands reaching for his face, to rip off his protection. He needed to get home where he could shake and no one could see, he could control crying as he hadn't cried since he had last saw his cousin, but shaking was another matter. It was then that Kiba ran up beside him, a smile plastered on his face.

Kiba; Hey Shino, ya know i don't think Naruto means anything by it, and i know he's really annoying but i think you should forigve him, it's obvious you don't like him because your quieter than usual when he's around exept to insult him. I think he's just curious like the rest of us but can't control it.

Of course i know that naruto didn't mean anything by it, and that to most people it wouldn't be such a bad thing, he knew naruto wasn't trying to do this to him, but Shino couldn't help but be on edge when he was around. And of course there was the whole laughing incedent. Naruto had already seen him like that and it made him uncomfortable enough around the boy, wait had Kiba just said "curious like the rest of us", did that mean that kiba too, was curious? He didn't seem like the type who wouldn't act on his curiosity as Naruto had, strange, Shino thought. By this time Shino had stopped shaking as his mind was on other things. Kiba on the other hand had kept rambling on about various uninteresting, unimportant things. He knew Shino wasn't listening. just didn't like the silence.

"Are you curious?"

Kiba stopped mid sentence and looked at Shino. They were in front of his house now, it was pretty dark and he could barely see his face. Kiba took a moment, then just nodded.

He saw shino's hand reach up and push his glasses farther up his face and said,

"well, goodnight then"

And disappeared into his house.

Kiba was kinda dissapointed, he thought when his hand had gone up that shino was going to remove his glasses, how naive could he be?

End of chapter one.

Ps. Does this seem rushed to anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter, the ideas just aren't there for me right now, see if i can write anything later, unitl then i'll explain the title in this chap.

Disclaimer; still don't own naruto, still can't kill Sasuke

Shino shut the door to his families house behind him.

What...the...fuck

What the fuck was i just about to do?!

Was i really about to remove my glasses... Just for a split second I stopped thinking. It was pretty dark out though...UUUUUUrrrrr, it doesn't matter how dark it was, get your head here, and think clearly.

Shino was currently panicking, would he really betray himself like that?

It's ok, thought shino, nothing happened, it was dark and you were annoyed at naruto that's all. Still Shino went to his room, and into bed, feeling confused and defeated..

CHARACTER CHANGE

Shino was like a blank puzzle.

Kiba's always been fairly good at puzzles. To him it was always obvious because only one piece fit the one beside it, only one picture perfectly matched with the other. Eventually he came up with this term for Shino. He was a blank puzzle without the picture to guide you, it was all trial and error and fustration. But if you got mad and broke one piece, you would never get that piece back. So he would have to be careful and gentle and patient. (Fuck, he thought, I don't like being patient. ) After you put all the pieces together though, all you would still have is that, a blank nothingness. It would be after years of frustration that by some miracle you would spill lemon juice over it and see symbols, pictures, and words on your precious puzzle. And as you finnally let your eyes gaze over your precious mystery, you realize it's all written in code. Consisting of probably 50 languages you don't know. Kiba didn't like giving up with things he put time and effort into, with things he cared about. Made him feel weak, Kiba would never give anyone a reason to call him weak.

But he still sighed in frustration everytime Shino didn't respond to well, almost anything. The most he's seen him is annoyed, mostly at naruto. He never even seemed aware when Kiba was fliting with him, getting closer, close enough to touch him. Of course when he did Shino usually either stiffined completely, moved away, or sighed in annoyance.

Would Shino ever come to love him?

End of chap 2.

Do they seem in character to everyone?


	3. First kiss?

K, so I finnally got my chapter up, again any criticism is welcome and I would like to thank all who reviewed,and to Cogasha for reminding me that names do require capitals and should be something i learned in 3rd grade, but like 7 years after still haven't grasped it. Sigh, gonna keep trying :) I do not own naruto or any of the characters, but if i did torure chamber? Sasuke? Anyone with me here?

It was a simple enough mission, they were going to be escorting a young lady and her caretaker with thier valuables. There parents had requested thier daughters presence to Konoha where they are currently doing business. They're stay has been unexpectedly extended and they would prefer if she were there with them. They are fairly wealthy and thier daughter had refused to travel without some of her riches. Tsunade has told them that thier daughter has a reputation of being immature and spoiled as well as stubborn and has often run away when she didn't get her way. That's why they decided to send thier team, if she ran away it could be dangerous so they would need to find her asap, and thier team should be able to take care of any robbers who decide to try anything. It would take at least a day and a half to travel to where she lives and the same back without inturruptions. Kiba already got his anger out at taking part in this QUOTE;

"Boring mission that is basically a over-glorified brat needing babysitting".

Shino though, didn't mind a slow-paced mission. He found it a good way to ensure that no one woud get hurt, as for the girl, well she might be as shikamaru would say, troublesome, but a few hide and seek rounds for her would keep them from getting too bored. The only thing he did mind was that they had to travel mainly through wooded areas, forests. He has learned to handle them, after all he is a shinobi, but they still were a little uncomfortable. He never enters the forest behind his house, ever. As well as confined places, dark confined places. He could be locked in a room, but it needed to have a window, without one he felt as if he would be stuck till he died, literally never seeing the light of day again. Doesn't matter if that room had candles or electric lights it needed to be a window.

"Shino, do you think we should stop for the night?"

Shino nodded at Kiba's question and went about setting up camp, he set up farther from the other two, and sent some of his bugs to keep watch while they slept. He sometimes had nightmares, he never cried out, not even in his sleep but knew he moved around when he woke up in tangled blankets, and didn't know what else he did, but he certainly didn't want anyone to find out. So his bugs kept gaurd instead of Kiba or Hinata, no one seemed to mind the extra hours of sleep this provided and didn't ask questions.

It was at this time that a messenger hawk arrives. Kiba reached out o grab the message, really Shino should read them as the leader, but he let Kiba do it, seemed to make him happy.

"It's from one of the brat's caretakers. Says here she heard word that one of her classmates, a girl with a company slightly larger than thier own was travelling with her boyfirend. The girl now refuses to travel without one of her own. We have been prompting her to reconsider all day, but are attempts were wasted until she happened to see info we were given on you ninja, mostly just your pictures, names, ranks, and clans. Anyhow, she saw the picture of one of your team and said she would travel if the one named Shino would be named her boyfriend for the trip, and one more thing, he would have to give her one kiss, lip to lip contact she insists. We look forward to hearing back from you. From Suihi."

Shino stared from behind his glasses, Hinata blushed and excused saying she was going to wash up. Kiba well,

"No! Absolutely not, how old is this brat anyway? No right selfish little..."

But shino had already turned at walked off, towards the river (not the one where Hinata was heading). Shino knew that as group leader he should probably just kiss her and get it over with when she gets there, he would not take a failure over something like this, something that if it was asked of Kiba or even Hinata, or anyone would be done for the mission. But he couldn't imagine anyone doing something so intamate, so close with him, let alone someone he didn't know. He didn't know how it felt, how his bugs would take it, how uncomfortable it would be. He didn't put himself in situations where he would be embaressed unless in special life or death circumstances, and even then. Damn it, he thought, why can't I just do this?!He got a little frustrated before he sat down by the river giving up. He just sat there and stared a little while, into the water, watching a frog eat a fly, he may not like it but he knew that's what happened, frogs ate bugs, and dogs scratched at fleas. It was then that he noticed Kiba, all relaxed by a tree.

When he looked over Kiba waved and came closer.

" You know, my first kiss was when i was 12, it was Ino, I know bad choice eh? Anyways it kind of happened fast and awkward and was forgotten soon afterward. Well that's what it seemed like, but you never forget that you know?

Shino looked up slightly, and in an annoyed voice answered, "No, I Don't"

Kiba had already suspected this but just wanted to confirm it. But he wasn't going to let on that he had guessed,

" Really? Wow, then i guess... are you going to do it, I mean you don't have to for that brat or whatever let her try to make it to Konoha on her own for all I care."

"Kiba, although your concern is noted, the mission is the most important matter in a nija's life, he must always try to complete the mission, no matter.. what it is.."

Kiba heard his voice falter a bit, saw the almost unnoticible slight tension in the shoulder, that was there for a moment and gone. After your around Shino this much you learn to look for the little things like this.

" You nervous?", Kiba asked.

Shino, though, would never admit to something like that, said nothing.

"Shino ?"

"Is there something I should be nervous of?

Why did he have to be so stubborn, kiba thought, "It would probably be easier with someone you know, you know? And this way you would already know what to expect and not dissapoint her and travel there just so she wouldn't come anyways. SSSooo, uumm, why don't you let me?"

Shino's heart skipped a beat, then he stood up.

"Shino, wait," Kiba called and grabbed shino's sleeve, not his hand, to much contact for what he's asking, "It's always nice to have a trump card right? C'mon."

He thought the trump card might be a way for Shino to feel like he was doing this strategically, not because he was nervous about the kiss. And Shino stilled, he didn't approve but stopped trying to pull away, and faced Kiba. Body tense, and Kiba thought, eyes closed, although it was hard to tell. He took it as an invitation, at least from Shino. And so, he leaned down..


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples, yeah i know been long since i updated, but went through this whole thing of considering changing the story so that it wasn't in the ninja world and whatnot, even made a chapter, but then felt like writing this one again about a month ago, and finally just decided to continue with how it was so far, the things i want to change are small enough for me to ignore, so here's chapter four, if it's bad, don't kill me;

oh yeah, not my characters, i don't own blah blah blah...

What the hell am I doing?!

Shit I can feel him getting closer.

He willed himself to just take it and get it over with, it's just a kiss. It was then that he noticed he was backed up against a tree, and real panic set in. This is Kiba, he reminded himself, just Kiba not anyone that's going to hurt you, I can feel his breath on my face, Oh God, I'm going to be sick.

"Kiba…."

Kiba stilled from his advances, Shino's voice barely a whisper, he sounded almost…fragile.

And Shino fled before he would have to face the embarrassment of throwing up on Kiba, but he didn't get far before the nauseous feeling overtook him.

"Geez Shino does the thought of kissing me really make you that disgusted?"

Kiba kind of meant it to sound like a joke, and winced at the hurt that got through his voice.

"It's not that Kiba"

By this time Shino had drank some water, to get the taste out of his mouth, and moved away from the vomit, he walked away from the forest altogether, exhaustingly taking a seat by the river.

"Really? Then what?" Concern was evident in Kiba's tone as he wondered what could have made Shino sick.

"Nothing important Kiba"

"Nothing important?! Says the guy who just puked his brains out right when he was supposed to be kissed! Are…..are you scared of being kissed Shino?"

Shit, well he was a little scared, but being kissed wasn't the reason he threw up.

"Have you ever known me to be scared Kiba?"

There he went reflecting the question again.

"No, but there's a first to everything and that would certainly explain the reaction, c'mon Shino if you are you don't have to kiss the brat, screw this one mission I'll make it my fault, ok?"

Truthfully Kiba just didn't want Shino to kiss anybody but him, so screwing up the mission somehow was one small price to pay.

Sighing, Shino got up.

"Alright, kiss me Kiba, but going by the note it only said lip contact was required, not how long so this kiss will mimic the millisecond kiss I will give her, no open mouth or extra contract required. It was not the kiss I was scared of and this is the only way I can prove it to you..."

Shino trailed off as he realized he just admitted he was scared of something, but Kiba was already by his side, apparently not going to drill him on it. He was still nervous but at least they were out of the forest mostly.

It front of Shino, Kiba was overjoyed, despite the fact that Shino was still so freaking tense, he placed his hand on Shino's shoulder, ignoring the subtle flinch, and finally kissed Shino. A quick peck, like Shino said, fighting himself against the urge to do it again for longer. All of his feelings for Shino were swelling inside him, and he took a step back to give Shino space.

Shino, who had to resist the urge to pull back when he felt lips on his, was berating himself for having this reaction to a peck on the lips. God knows Kiba has gone much farther yet he had nearly had a panic attack. Words ran through his head;

"Your pathetic, an embarrassment to the family name"

But the kiss wasn't bad, it was ok, Kiba had stuck to his guidelines mostly, and he didn't jerk at the contact, it was fine, he could do this. He never failed a mission if he could help it, ever, that would require showing himself as worthless, he never wanted to be worthless ever again.

"Shino…?" Kiba was getting nervous at Shino's silence.

"See Kiba? I'm fine, I can handle it"

"Yeah Shino, guess you can" Kiba guessed he shouldn't have expected to Shino to ask to kiss him again but he sometimes couldn't help hoping, "What did you get sick about then?"

Shit, Shino thought, I thought Kiba wouldn't have caught on; I give him too little credit sometimes.

"It was nothing Kiba," Shino's tone slightly threatening to shut Kiba up, "Goodnight."

That was that, thought Kiba disappointingly, but as Shino walked away he said apprehensively'

"And…Thank you"


End file.
